


Ivy's Kiss

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e46 Almost Got 'im, Episode: s01e56 Harley and Ivy, Episode: s02e16 Harley's Holiday, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen, pretty poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Poison Ivy looked back after she ran out of a bank and held a bag of money. A smile formed on her face. *I'll never be arrested* she thought. She looked ahead. Ivy gasped and paused the minute a few police cars appeared. Scowling, she turned and ran again.





	Ivy's Kiss

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Poison Ivy looked back after she ran out of a bank and held a bag of money. A smile formed on her face. *I'll never be arrested* she thought. She looked ahead. Ivy gasped and paused the minute a few police cars appeared. Scowling, she turned and ran again.

Ivy saw a sewer lid before she approached it. After moving the lid, she entered the sewer. She ran again. Ivy continued to scowl. *I will remain here for now. At least until the cops are gone.* 

A man appeared with two alligators. He scowled at Ivy after she paused another time. He viewed her blinking. ''Trespasser!'' 

''I'm Poison Ivy. You are?'' She focused on the man's one dark lense, brown suit, cape, shoulder length hair, etc.  
She never forgot about the alligators.

''The Sewer King.'' His scowl remained. He and his pets approached Ivy. He began to glance at the alligators. A smile replaced the Sewer King's scowl. ''My pets devour trespassers.''

*I should get rid of the Sewer King and his pets.* Ivy glanced at the bag she still held. *I'll never split the money with him.* She smiled again. She touched her mouth. *A coating of poison.* 

Ivy seized the top half of the cape and continued to smile. She watched as the Sewer King's visible eye widened. ''A king without his cape,'' she said. She released the cape. Ivy began to seize the Sewer King's trousers. Her hand descended with the trousers.

The Sewer King trembled with rage after his blue boxers were revealed. His scowl remained as he pulled his trousers up. His eyes widened again the minute he was kissed. After many seconds, he stepped back. The Sewer King scowled again before he swayed from side to side. He collapsed. 

''I distracted you. I poisoned you.'' Ivy's smile remained. ''Enjoy your final moments alive,'' she said. Ivy's eyes widened after the Sewer King smiled. She shrugged before she abandoned him.

Ivy found herself in another area of the sewer. She placed the bag of money on the ground prior to another smile. She blinked again after she heard many footsteps. Her scowl returned. Her eyes became wide another time the minute many alligators appeared and surrounded her.   
A memory of the Sewer King's final smile formed. 

Ivy understood why the Sewer King smiled. She wasn't going to enjoy her final moments alive.

 

THE END


End file.
